


A Spectrum of Sorts

by orphan_account



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Fic or Treat Meme, Gen, Introspection, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of semi-inter-connected ficlets featuring Titania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gargoyles belongs to Disney and Buena Vista Television as do all of the characters who appear here or are mentioned; they are not mine. Written as a Stocking Stuffer for mtgat's request in the Yuletide 2008 Challenge.  
A Spectrum, of Sorts by karrenia

The ground has been swept clear of broken glass and debris leaving behind nothing but faint memories and the echo of the events that transpired here twelve hours ago. Hidden in the shadows cast by the looming parapets and walls of the old castle Titania wonders what would have happened had things had gone differently than it had transpired.

Yes, the Gathering had come and gone, or more accurately, it merely been postponed to a more opportune time. If her husband and lord as such things were reckoned among their people, and where they were concerned, she ruefully muttered to herself, not always in that order.' what was such a fragile construct as time to such as they?'

However she might which otherwise even the Dark Fay could not stave off the trappings of time forever for outside the powerful and magical walls of Avalon time could touch even them.

Not for the first time she had to wonder what it was about these mortals, her daughter and now young Alexander, that drew her to them, like a magnet drawing iron to true north.

Titania told herself she was merely here to keep a close eye out for what was best for her daughter, Fox and Alexander, as much as the former no doubt resented it, and the latter, preconscious for his age but too young to realize the dual nature of his birthright; might not care one way or another.

A part of her nature, the part that for centuries enjoyed playing these games, some serious, some of dire import, Oberon might not agree, in fact, she had come here in as much to avoid yet another stormy argument with her lord and husband, as much to apprise herself on events transpiring here, where a great concentration of energy was being manifest. She frowned, knitting her sheer as spider-woven silk together in concentration. Aloud she said, "Just what are you teaching my grandson about magic?"

Again her mind cast back to memories of this latest Gathering, five centuries since the last one and thought with some fondness that Puck, as irritating and often unpredictable as he might had come in useful, not to mention 

Fox's sudden manifestation of a magical so woefully underdeveloped that had allowed her to make the case to allow Alexander to remain with his parents rather than being taken back to Avalon.

Puck might not never know that he had been playing directly into her eyes so intent was he on saving his own skin and his precious freedom, but whether the trickster chose to take sides or not;' she sighed," He does come in handy every once and a while."

****   
The object of her thoughts, in the guise of his human form, stood on the spiraling stone staircase half-in and half-out of the doorframe, listening with more than his quite human ears to Titania's thoughts, wondering as he did so why she was taking such pains to keep hidden while at the same time not taking as extraordinary caution to keep a mask over her thoughts. At the moment that he caught the tail-end of the thought regarding himself, or rather his alter-ego Puck laughed and with a bow of his head that had nothing of subservience in it, acknowledged that regards to certain moves and countermoves during the Gathering just ended; he had been neatly outmaneuvered.

"But what else could I have done?" he said aloud. 

"Choices were, promises fulfilled, and pros and cons weighed, and in the end, we all must live with our own choice; right or wrong." *** Turning on his heel, and another head bow in the direction of the rooftop vacant now of its usual inhabitants, the Manhattan clan of gargoyles away on their nightly patrol of the city, "The game goes is afoot, but it's anyone's guess who's winning, or what the eventual outcome might be."


	2. Passing in the Night

Disclaimer: Gargoyles belongs to Disney and Buena Vista Television as do the characters who are mentioned or appear here. They are not mine

 

"Passing in the Night" by karrenia

I should have known better than this, perhaps there might have been another way to bring the conflict to a resolution, but that is the nature of hindsight, it provides perfectly clarity of vision when it is far too late to do anything about a given situation. It is a human foible that I have often most amusing and most endearing among their kind. It is fortunate that the fay are not subject to it. 

If anything, the fay would more often be subject to the long sight, the ability to look far beyond the present moment and events to what may be. 

I once spent a considerable length of time of mortal years posing as the human Anastasia Reynard, as it was, I must say, a highly diverting and profitable experience, for I learned much about humans and much about myself that I had never anticipated. For all of their quirks, foibles, and limitations, what I found most surprising of all, is that is that they have an astonishing capacity to dig down and aim high, and to surprise one when one least expects it.

The same might be said of the gargoyle clan. In aftermath of the aborted Gathering, despite the deep-seated animosity between David Xanatos and the gargoyles, they still were able to put all of that aside and fight for my grandchild.

I still find it difficult to reconcile in my own mind if that was brave or foolish, or some combination of both, but it hardly matters now. The matter has been reconciled and my lord and husband, although I might know better, would find completely beneath his dignity to mope about it. Even men of the Third Race can be moody, at times, and I should know, oh the fates allow, I should know.

I am not certain, even in my own mind, is the fact that he was thwarted in bringing our grandchild, Alexander to Avalon, or the fact that we were convinced on a compromise to the conflict by that incorrigible and oftentimes unpredictable trickster, Puck.   
I must admit I am curious on that subject, but I know my Lord Oberon, well enough not to press him on the matter.

But, I digress. I told my daughter and Goliath both, that I would be watching over them, despite their chagrin at that news. I promised that, from time to time , that I would step in should matters require my attention. 

I shall leave you with this final observation, “Not everything that lives within the shadows and mist is bad, my friends and one what may die in bright sunlight one day, may the next thrive in shadow. I will be watching and waiting, and whatever comes, I wish you the best of luck.


	3. The Butterfly Effect

Title: The Butterfly Effect or Why Titania Meddles  
Rating: General  
Words: 290  
Prompt #61 Winter

 

"The Butterfly Effect" by Karrenia

She hides in the shadows, biding her time. Knowing just enough of how and why the game is played to avoid stepping over that invisible line. Perhaps it is the thrill and the contrast variety provided by those she watches. It's more than just game.

Despite what her husband, Oberon, might say not everything that dwells in shadows, is by its own nature, a bad thing. Titania has had centuries of practice at playing this game.

It much like a butterfly effect, what happens one end of a spectrum will affect what happens at the other end. And like the delicate gossamer wings of that particular insect Titania knew that she had to tread lightly. Butterflies usually do not live long past their metamorphosis stage, and usually do not survive the cold climates.

As one of the fay, she is of course, much stronger than a butterfly and can deal with winter as it comes. But she likes the comparison and she likes the theory that even one small change can cause greater ripples along the way. That applies to the mortal world than her own of shadows and secrecy.

The mortal world has been more or less off limits to her people, and she is very much aware that she can affect only so much, but since The Lord of Avalon declared that the time of the Gathering was at hand, Titania realizes that she has to step in. She has a claim after all, even if, her daughter, Fox, might not agree with it. Titania smiles, wondering how well Goliath and his clan of gargoyles are dealing with the fallout of those two very long nights. "Good fortune, my friend, you are going to require it," she whispers.


End file.
